1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a power control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of controlling power status by adjusting rotating angles of the hinges and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a computer has become one of the most important tools for dealing with information in modern society. Frequencies of an operating clock of a desktop computer, a notebook computer or a server is getting higher and higher, and application thereof is getting wider and wider. According to specifications of Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) and according to power consumption status of the computer, the computer can be operated in statuses of S0, S1, S2, S3, S4 and S5. Further, the statuses of S1, S2 and S3 are powering-on statuses, and the main difference therebetween is operating clocks of a processor and statuses of power on/off. The status of S3 is a stand-by status, that is, the computer will keep all information Suspend To RAM (STR). The status of S4 is a sleeping status, that is, the computer has to terminate current programs and resident programs, and to keep current configuration Suspend To Disk (STD). The status of S4 is a power initialization status, that is, the computer will turn off all non-critical system power. Generally speaking, a conventional power management adopts software control or a power button to switch the power consumption statuses. However, it might damage the computer if turning-off process does not go well or if a user forgets to press the power button, after closing an upper casing and a lower casing of the notebook computer. As a result, it not only damages the computer, but also decreases life of components thereof.